


The Unexpected Guest

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: and 101 bits, and cookies, and llama, enjoy the random, shout out to the SortaMalicious Vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: A llama walks into the Achievement Hunter office.There. That's all you need to know.It's as random as that, folks. XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> People: Ryan/Jeremy
> 
> Object: Cookies
> 
> Sentence: "I didn't know llamas existed here, nor could they open doors"

The Achievement Hunter office was quiet. It was mainly because no one was in there, except for Ryan. It was lunch time and while the others went out for lunch, Ryan decided to hang back and finish some computer work. The peace and quiet is exactly what he needed. Until, he heard a knock on the door.

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

"Jack, you can just walk in. The door is open!" Ryan called from his desk. 

The door slowly opened and footsteps came running in the door. 

"Jesus, Jack. I know you're ready to record another video, but I didn't think you'd be this excited, buddy." Ryan chuckled, not looking away from his computer screen.

Then, he heard a loud bleating sound. Ryan stopped what he was doing and slowly stood up from his chair. He walked over to the Team Lads side to find a llama standing there, chewing on a piece of cloth. The llama looked up at Ryan and then went back to looking down and chewing on his meal.

"Uhh...I know there's lots of llama talk on my streams, but I didn't think I'd be meeting one today. Hi?" Ryan waved at it awkwardly. 

He slowly started to walk towards the animal, trying not to frighten him away. He stopped suddenly when the llama actually started walking towards him. Curious about the strange man in front of him, the llama dropped the fabric and bleated again. Ryan jumped back, a little startled by this. 

"I gotta change my bits sounds when I get home. This is getting ridiculous." Ryan muttered.

He reached out to pet the llama. Then, someone walked in the office. 

"Hey, Ryan! I got these cookies for you. I thought you'd like- What the fuck is that?" Jeremy asked, not knowing what he just walked into. 

"Llama." Ryan bluntly stated. 

"Yeah, I can see that. What's it doing here, in the Achievement Hunter office?!" Jeremy exclaimed, putting his bag of food down by his desk. 

"You think I know? I have no idea myself, Lil J!" Ryan said, finally petting the llama. He seemed to be friendly, but also a little nervous of all the sharp objects hanging around. "I think he likes me, though."

"Why am I not surprised? Ryan the Animal Guy makes a comeback." Jeremy chuckles.

"You shut up."

"Don't put him in a hole!"

"Jeremy, I'll put you in one." Ryan glared jokingly. The Monster Truck just raised his hands in surrender and slowly walked over to them. 

"How the hell did a llama get in here? Wasn't the door closed?" 

Ryan just shrugged. "I didn't know llamas existed here, nor could they open doors."

"He opened the door?? Hahahaha!! Oh, man! You should've gotten that on camera! Hey, little buddy." Jeremy started petting the llama after Ryan stepped back. "You're not half bad, you know that? I'm gonna call you Rimmy Timmy the Llama."

"No. You'll end up dressing the poor thing up in purple and orange clothes and bowties and shit." Ryan rolled his eyes, as he went to take a sip of the Diet Coke he left by his station. The llama bleated again, a little louder than the other ones.

"See? Even he doesn't like the name." Ryan smirked. 

"Fuck you, Haywood. Rimmy Tim is perfect." Jeremy chuckled and flipped him off. "I bought you cookies. You'd better be nice to me, or I'll eat them myself." He took a small bag of chocolate chip cookies and waved it in the air. The llama bleated once more, but with a small growl mixed in.

"Oh, shit. What the fuck was that noise from hell?" Jeremy asked. Before he could get an answer, the llama headbutted Jeremy and sent the Monster Truck flying back on the wall. The cookies went flying in the air, landed on the floor and the llama proceeded to eat them.

"HEY! You cud chewing asshole! Those are my cookies!" Ryan yelled. 

"I'm fine, Ryan. Thanks for asking." Jeremy groaned, picking himself up from the llama attack. 

"Oh, shit. Right." Ryan rushed to Jeremy's side and helped him up, all the while glaring at the llama while he smugly ate the cookies. "You're a dead llama, my friend."

The cookie thief swallowed, then bleated while sticking its tongue out at the Mad King. 

"Oh, that's it." Ryan grabbed one of the golf clubs on display. Jeremy held him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ry, can we not go full Mad King on animals right now? This llama might belong to someone. And if it does, we don't want to return a severed llama head to the owner." Jeremy grimaced at his own sentence.

"Jeremy, you brought me cookies. This llama ate the cookies. Therefore, llama must die now. Excuse me." Ryan yelled and charged towards the llama, but the llama was too quick and dodged out of the way. This led to a chase around the office. Jeremy took this time to slowly get his phone out and record the chaos.

"This is gonna be an RT Life right here. Ryan vs the llama." 

"Get back here! Yooouuu will not escape-"

"YOOOUUUUU!!" Jeremy mocks as Ryan backs the llama in a corner. He holds up the golf club with a menacing grin on his face.

"I can't wait to hear your screams of pain. You'll never eat my cookies again! DIE!"

"What the bloody hell is going on??" 

Ryan's attack was interrupted by a certain British AH member who walked in the room. Gavin saw Ryan and gasped as he rushed over to him and the cookie-eating llama. 

"Ryan, what are you doing, you daft bastard? Why're you gonna hurt Freddie?!"

Jeremy burst out laughing, finally turning his phone off. "Freddie? What the fuck, Gavin??"

Gavin shoved Ryan out of the way (as much as he could, let's be honest) and gave Freddie a hug. "Yes, Freddie. I was going to do a Slo-Mo Guys shoot to see how a llama kicking you would look in slo-mo. So, I rented this llama from the local farm to use for a while. Then, the tosser just up and ran away! I was worried to bits and I was about to call the farm to tell the farmer I've lost his animal. Of course, it turns out that bloody Ryan was around to attract it and then almost beat him to death with a golf club. The hell were you thinking?!" 

Ryan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He, uh...he ate my cookies."

"Oh, my God. I'm glad I didn't find Freddie in a hole, you crazy lunatic. I guess I should thank you both for keeping him in the office and not have him wander around the place." Gavin shrugs. 

"No probs, Gav. Freddie here wasn't much trouble. Except I got headbutted and he ate Ryan's cookies." Lil J said.

"You owe me new cookies, Gavin. I hope you know this." Ryan held the golf club threateningly to Gavin's 'beak.'

"Wot?! All right, all right! You'll get your cookies! But, uh...I kinda need to get back with Freddie. And wait for B to show up so we can start getting ready to film. Come on, boy. Let's go, yeah?" Gavin started leading Freddie out the office door.

"Wait! I know one more thing we can do with your friend." Ryan called out. "Lil J, do you know where Matt Bragg keeps his junk food stash?"

"What? Why would-? Ohhh...." Jeremy gave a small evil chuckle. "I get it. Boy, he's gonna be in for a surprise!"

"And then we replace it all with healthy food! It'll be perfect." Ryan rubbed his hands together with glee.

"Shenanigans!" Gavin exclaimed.

Jeremy took out his phone once again as they started to plan the prank that would make Matt Bragg mad at them forever. Until they take him out for lunch again. Then, all will be right in the world. 

Another crazy afternoon in the Achievement Hunter office. 

And it's all thanks to Freddie the llama.


End file.
